Sombras del Alma
by specterwolf3
Summary: La traición quiebra el alma de los hombres,Zelrecth en un ultimo intento de ayudar a su alumno envía a Shirou a otro mundo pensando que se recuperara del dolor que atormenta su ser pero la pregunta es ¿Esto sera suficiente? y ¿Que le espera del otro lado?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El engaño y los lazos rotos

(Shirou pov)

Las sombras se arremolinaban alrededor mío, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que Zelrecth llevo a cabo el ritual de transferencia del alma junto a la Segunda maga, su legado, una parte de sí mismo, pero nada de eso importaba ya, no tenía nada, lo perdí todo por mi ingenuidad, al fin y al cabo Emiya tenía razón..

No soy un héroe, no soy nada más que una cascara que está rota y desolada, después de todo lo que paso en esas noches donde se llevo a cabo lo que me mostraría mi alma, mi realidad mármol despertó, no…miento, siempre estuvo ahí, es que solo no pude verlo pero eso ya no importa nada, después de ser traicionado por la gente por la cual di todo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi ser, morí varias veces y volví a levantarme de nuevo para empuñar las hojas contra el destino, pensé que podríamos tener lo que nos merecíamos por derecho pero ahora desearía volver a cuando fui tragado por el barro de Angra Mainyu, eso rea menos doloroso que esto…

Saber, su aspecto majestuoso e indomable, pero era como dice el dicho, lo que es fuerte es solo para ocultar un interior frágil, y así es, esa mujer, que dejo de lado todo lo que la definía como ser humano solo por un noble objetivo, objetivo que llevaba en sus manos desde que tomo a su compañera en la piedra, su utopía, su Avalon, el rey no sabe de emociones porque el rey no es humano…esa es una mentira, yo, un mago de tercera, un don nadie que apenas podría hacer la magia más básica y aun con errores, logre forzar su coraza, me hablo de sus ideales, me confesó sus temores, incluso después de morir su ideal nunca la dejo, solo quería lo mejor para su pueblo y por esa razón se mancho con la sangre de los suyos, una vez fieles a ella, se volvieron los siguientes cadáveres en esa maldita colina, ese lugar donde encontró su muerte a manos de su propia carne y sangre..¿Por qué?¿Por qué después de sacrificar tanto aun sigue?

Rin, la mejor maga de esta generación, o al menos según mi criterio, recuerdo con avidez el sarcasmo y enojo en cada palabra desde que nos encontramos esa primera noche, su sorpresa y rabia porque le "robe" su servant, no se detuvo ante nada solo por el conocimiento, batallo contra un servant, y el peor, el de la locura misma a manos desnudas solo con su ingenio y astucia, ningún magus haría eso, cuantas veces me enseñaba despacio los conceptos de la magia y sus diversas aplicaciones en todos los aspectos a estudiar y destacar…

Sakura, la bella flor que estaba a punto de ser marchita, como su cara sonriente era una máscara de su dolor, sus martirios que no eran suyos, pecados que nunca fueron suyos, cada día en ese infierno para después salir y seguir siendo hostigada por el bastardo de su llamado hermano muerto, como solo deseaba escapar, sentir la calidez de la cual fue privada desde tan temprano, como el mundo fue injusto con ella, su único deseo ser salvada…

Ilya, la muñeca que tiene más emociones que cualquier humano que conozco, incluyéndome claro está, engañada y nacida solo por propósitos egoístas de su familia, quitada de lo que debería ser suyo desde el principio, la verdad con respecto a sus padres, llevada por las palabras falsas de su abuelo, consumida por la venganza marcho por mi vida, luego me ayudo en más de una ocasión con mis estudios, pero siempre llevaba esa sonrisa llena de gozo por la vida, sonrisa que todo niño debería tener…

Luvia, la heredera de su familia, una poderosa maga y la enemiga de Rin, más elegante que cualquiera, solo se pone a la par de Rin, llena de estratagemas y planes, siempre a un paso por delante de su adversario, con una sonrisa de la cual provine su infame nombre de familia, la hiena sonriente, motivada por el deseo de la sabiduría, no se rinde, cualquier batalla ella está preparada, siempre con una sonrisa ansiosa esperando…

Rider, la mujer cual destino fue usado como una especie de juguete por los llamados dioses, como la convirtieron en algo que en ese entonces era aberrante y lleno de malicia, los hados en su contra, despreciada por los hombres, su corazón se lleno de oscuridad, carente de la confianza luego de que sus hermanas les fueron arrebatadas solo por el miedo que sentía de las tres por su don, solo por eso, esa fue razón suficiente para causarle martirio tras martirio, usando su rabia y sed de venganza como excusa para motivar a un hombre a ir por su cabeza y portarla más tarde cual vulgar trofeo…

Caren, la hija de mi peor enemigo, llena de trucos para conseguir lo que quiere, nunca le di rencor solo por ser la hija de Kirei, en vez de eso a pesar de causarme problemas con su servant de vez en cuando, era más como unos juegos de un niño pequeño, su rostro casi siempre carente de emociones, a excepción de su risa y malicia, una tenas guerrera de la Iglesia, pero solo por sus propias razones, nunca se dejo dominar, es ella quien domina..

Después de cada sacrificio que hice, cada herida que recibí, cada vez que sentía que mi cuerpo quemaba y se rompería al siguiente movimiento me ponía de nuevo en pie solo por ellas y nadie más dejando de lado mi propio ideal, ese credo, esa necesidad de ser un héroe para cada persona, solo ellas lograron quitarme de ese sueño, luego de que estuviéramos juntos, todos diferentes y cada uno con sus especialidades, virtudes y defectos como compañeros de armas, amigos, amantes, luego de sumergirme en el barro negro para salvarlas de un destino que no les pertenecía, di cada parte de mi, sangre, me desmaye, rompí cada hueso, nervio y musculo de mí por ellas, siempre estuve ahí, escuchando, sosteniéndolas cuando estaba n en momento de necesidad, cuando bajaban la cabeza dispuesta a rendirse carente de ese brillo que las caracteriza de sobremanera.

Fui yo quien saco su potencial, quien nunca vio a su persona sobre sus deseos y emociones, siempre atento a dar una sincera opinión sobre la situación en cuestión, fui yo quien peleo a su lado y las salvo de si mismas, cuando yo pelee toda mi vida solo, cargue con cada pecado de la humanidad durante agobiantes minutos o horas, pase por esos pecados que no eran míos y que nunca cometí…

¿Para qué?

¿Por qué me traicionaron?¿tanto me odiaban para hacer esto a mis espaladas? En las noches que compartimos nuestro lecho añorando el calor del otro, ninguna palabra era necesaria, solo la luna y sus hijas eran testigos de la pasión de los amantes bajo las sabanas, solo el toque sincero de nuestras almas para sentirnos correspondidos, protegidos, amados….

Toda una farsa y una cadena de mentiras, como día a día se alejaban de mi con excusas de que estaban llevando a cabo otras tareas, ahora puedo escucharlas reírse de mí mientras ese bastardo las tiene alrededor de su dedo meñique, solo unos pocos se quedaron a mi lado pero ahora…

Miro alrededor, un cráter de varios pies de profundidad donde estoy sumergido y tumbado mirando hacia el cielo, puedo ver los copos de nieve caer lentamente cual danza, es increíble como algo tan pequeño, tan frágil, pueda ser tan letal, es igual a mí en cierto sentido, me enfrente a enemigos y seres que otros solo pueden aspirar siquiera a soñar, donde su poder era miles de veces superior al mío, nunca vacile, nunca me rendí, mi único objetivo, el protegerlas sin pedir nada a cambio.

Levante la mano y uno de los copos cae en mi palma, lo veo detenidamente, es hermoso pero un poco de fuerza basta para romperlo, una vez más como esa noche donde el fuego me rodeaba y me encontraba solo, ahora vuelve a repetirse pero esta vez en vez de los gritos es el sepulcral silencio, nada más, nada menos, cerré los ojos, dejando las ultimas lagrimas caer, en ese momento fue la primera vez que rece a algo, pidiendo auxilio, suplicando que mi corazón se detenga de una vez para evitar sentir más pesar y dolor agobiante que quema cada parte de mí, puedo sentir como mis circuitos, una manifestación de mi alma se van apagando de a uno, la muerte está cerca…

Tal vez….tal vez me llego la hora de cerrar mis ojos y dormir plácidamente después de una vida de sacrificios, una sonrisa falsa se aparece en mi cara…

Jejejeje falso, eso es…todo mi ser es una falsedad, uso armas que no son mías, sigo ideales y sueños que nunca fueron míos, todo lo conocido como Shirou Emiya no es nada más que una farsa, una mentira, ni siquiera es mi nombre real, no recuerdo nada ni me intereso recordar, ahora me siento como si fuera otro, no soy Shirou Emiya ni tampoco la persona anterior a él, no sé quine soy…

Zelrecth hizo un buen trabajo al traerme aquí, de verdad la soledad me curara, no puedo evitar reír con sequedad, no sé como todavía no trace una de las armas y me apuñale poniéndole fin a todo esto, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dentro de este cráter, no sé donde estoy, pero recuerdo todo, como Shiki y su familia me acogió después de esa fatídica revelación, como el trato de darme apoyo, lo siento amigo no pude despedirme de ti ni de Arcuied, Ciel, las demás, diablos, las únicas personas que se interesaron por mí no las volveré a ver, ahora mi brazo está cubriendo mi cara, las lagrimas fluyen por mis mejillas, los dientes apretados, en vez de sollozo se escuchan gruñidos salir de mi garganta, el dolor regresa, el tan conocido cuchillo la rojo vivo incrustarse en mi columna, los circuitos rugen de poder y vida, algo está aquí, dentro de mí, quiere salir..

Cada emoción reprimida….

Dolor, remordimiento, sorpresa, ansiedad, miedo, agonía, pesar, terror, valor, templanza, cariño, respeto, amor, odio…

La sensación de ardor es tal que veo como mi poder se manifestó sobre mí, un velo de un tono dorado tan majestuoso que ni siquiera Saber podría eclipsar siquiera, las partículas de oro bailan sobre mí, me rodean y parecen reaccionar ante mis emociones, ante mi alma, el dolor se va mitigando hasta desparecer, pero el poder queda ahí, cerré los ojos y sentí, como una par de brazos parecían rodearme por el cuello trayéndome en un abrazo casi maternal, podía la necesidad de preocupación y anhelo, como el miedo por mi dolor, el cariño y el amor…

Una melodía suave inunda el aire obligando al silencio a desparecer, esta carga de prana con buenas intenciones, una voz melodiosa que no es de este mundo tomo presencia esa noche, no supe hasta años después que en ese momento todo, todo el dolor y el enojo acumulado desparecieron, dejándome solo el cariño y el respeto por quien estaba delante de mí.

-Shirou..-

Escuche antes de sentir los parpados caer, mi cabeza siendo acunada suavemente en un regazo y un par de manos acariciándome, la sonrisa en mi cara era genuina.

-Mi amado Shirou-la voz estaba cargada de amor, puro y sin mancha alguna, no lujuria ni perversión solo amor, el sueño me reclamo pero esos brazos nunca me soltaron ni siquiera en mi abismo, antes de

Caer completamente pude ver un atisbo de ella, majestuoso, divino pelo de oro y platino reluciente junto con sus ojos, gemas brillantes, pero su sonrisa era lo más hermoso que vi…

N:a

Hola aquí specter, les saludo con esta nueva historia que tuve desde hace rato con mi compañero Element-Overlod con sus ideas y aportes, el 50% le corresponde, gracias amigo.

En primer lugar como vieron Shirou es traicionado, si bien este prologo es algo raro, es la base para todo, solo tengan paciencia y sus dudas serán respondidas, me despido y espero que les haya gustado, buenas noches.


	2. Capítulo 2: Shirou y kurou

Capitulo 2: Shirou y Kurou

(Shirou Pov)

¿Acaso ese bello ángel es mi guardián en este abismo sin fin?¿Acaso morí y caí a lo más bajo del infierno? ¿Dónde está? Sus manos eran tan suaves, su tacto tan amoroso, tan necesitado y anhelado, entonces..

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-le susurre a la nada mientras caminaba entre las calles vacías de este pueblo, detrás de mí el cráter en donde desperté, recuerdo todo de ese mundo, cada batalla, cada momento de felicidad, desesperación y miedo, pero más que nada recuerdo el dolor de todo, como cada sacrificio no valió nada al final, ajora aquí no se si morí o si Zelrecth en verdad tuvo éxito con su ritual de trasferencia de alma, pensándolo bien el Shirou de este mundo lo mate y estoy en su cuerpo, o mi cuerpo fue traído aquí y esta mi yo de este mundo, de ser así una paradoja debería manifestarse pero no sucede nada, deambulo a paso lento, la nieve cae suavemente pintando la acera de un blanco, blanco que me recuerda a los cabellos de Ilya, de solo pensar en ella mi cara se contorsiona en una mueca agria, recuerdos frescos, pesadillas azotan mi mente rota, las lagrimas se acumulan en los ojos, pensé que al aparecer aquí olvidaría todo y podría recuperarme, pero el dolo sigue aquí, apuñala mi cuerpo y destroza cada onza de mi ser, mi alma llora en soledad.

-¿No les bastó con el hecho de traicionarme, sino que incluso lejos de ustedes todavía siguen torturándome…-reí con sequedad, mi risa vacía y quebrada resonó en las calles de este pueblo muerto y fantasma, no hay ni un alma en los alrededores, no hay rastros de lucha o masacre por parte de alguien o algo..

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí cuanto más te necesitaba?- mi ángel, mi Avalon desapareció, cuando recupere la conciencia volví a estar solo, los cabellos de oro se esfumaron, el tacto puro de un amante sin adulterar se fueron, su sonrisa que vi antes de caer ya no me protege de mis demonios, ¿Qué entidad o dios está jugando conmigo? ¿Este es mi fin? ¿Así terminara todo, una vida de sacrificios por aquellos a los que amaba? ¿En este purgatorio el segador vendrá por mí? Frente a mí estaba los restos de un parque, hace mucho tiempo que nadie viene, las plantas una vez radiantes yacen marchitas y carentes de vida, los pocos bancos oxidados y descuidados, todos cubiertos por una capa de nieve, me acerque la primer banco y saque algo de nieve para sentarme en el. Mi mirada perdida en el cielo, las nubes tapaban al astro rey, todo era gris..

-¿Qué haré ahora? ¿A dónde iré? ¿En quién podre confiar y en quien no? ¿Por tú también me dejaste Avalon?- las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mi cara una vez más, los dientes apretaron de tal manera los labios que estos sangraban profusamente, mi cuerpo tiembla, el miedo a la soledad, el dolor de las memorias, se repiten de golpe en mi mente, como lo abrazaban, como le sonreirán a él y a mí me dejaron de lado, como me revelaron que nunca me amaron mientras le besaban con pasión, pasión que creía que estaba reservada para mí, como me desperté en la casa de mi mejor amigo Shiki para recibir el abrazo de Arcueid mientras decía que lo sentía, como Shiki estaba apoyado contra la pared, sus cabellos negros le tapaban los ojos peor vi como llorabas de rabia y odio puro, tu fiel cuchillo brillaba en la esperanza de matar, prácticamente tu aura de muerte se manifestó, la hija brillaba con poder puro mientras que tú, tu cara, no..tus ojos lo revelaron todo. El enojo en su más primitivo estado mesclado de manera perfecta con el dolor, sufrías por verme así…

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor, por favor perdónenme por no poder despedirme….-dije al nada, en verdad necesitaba terminar con todo, mi brazo brillo con mi prana, en mis manos estabas ahí, Avalon pero como vaina, te grite con odio y dolor, pedí y rogué que volvieras pero sé que esta no eres tú, solo una copia más, en la otra la hoja de mi primer amada, ahí estaba descansado Excalibur en toda su gloria, su poder era el mismo, esta es la única copia que puede considerarse perfecta, mi más grande obra, así como la representación de mi más grande martirio ya que esto me recuerda a Arturia, nunca olvidare la primera vez que la vi, ahí estaba yo, tirado en el suelo frente a una gran reina en mi taller, como la luna te hacia brillar aun más, ese fue el momento en cuando me enamore de ti, ahora me dejaste, estoy aquí solo y desolado, con miedo, frío y marchito, mi mano tiembla, la hoja dorada apunta a mi pecho, a la altura de mi corazón, una última respiración, cada recuerdo y memoria de mi vida, el momento en que fui salvado, la noche en que jure ser un héroe para ti padre, la noche en que mi amada hizo presencia en el mundo, el momento en que Rin demostró su verdadero yo, alguien arrogante, terco y egocéntrico pero amable, la noche en que Berseker me mato por protegerte, cuando Ilya estuve bajo mis alas, la batalla en el templo, cuando estuve sumergido en ese barro negro, como mi enemigo fue tragado por la corrupción, cuando vi a Luvia en la Torre del Reloj, cuando conocí a Shiki y a Akiha una semana después, como el fatídico día mi destino se cruzo con ese hechicero de tez pálida y cabello castaño, como conocí a aquel que me robaría todo lo que ame, el día que conocí a Caín Ghostpell, un compañero de clases del cual le ofrecí mi amistad y fue devuelta, como posteriormente las chicas empezaron a cambiar su trato hacia mí, un poco distante y frío y cada vez desparecían más y más hasta que las encontré con él en un salón de la Torre, hablando de manera cariñosa, como este las agarro una a una y las beso, como mi alma se quebró, como mi corazón se desgarro y cuando escape.

Mi amo Zelrecth me acobijo en sus aposentos y me dio consejo, o lo intento al menos, como en esa noche todo mi ser se arruino sin posibilidad alguna de recuperación, como a paso de muerto vivo deambule por los pasillo de la casa de mi señor, me termine topando con una habitación grande y vacía a excepción de un piano negro en su interior, no había nada más, como me acerque y empecé a tocar, cada nota ligera y suave, como un susurro en el aire inundo la habitación rompiendo el silencio, comencé a cantar con la voz quebrada, las lagrimas caían mojando las teclas, mi voz rota resonaba en los pasillos, detrás de la puerta estaba Zelrecth inmóvil como estatua, sin hacer ni decir nada, la música melancólica y llena de pesar estaba en cada rincón, seguí por minutos o horas, no estoy seguro, pero derrame gran parte de dolor por todo, me detuve, el silencio regreso pero volví a tocar más fuerte, mi prana se filtro en el piano sin saberlo haciendo que las notas y la letra tuviera un efecto desgarrador en todo aquel que la escuchara, provocándole un llanto sin poder detenerlo de algún modo, pude escuchar mi voz rota en el aire acompañado de ese velo de dolor y agonía, como mi amo también lloro pero en silencio detrás de mí, siendo el único oyente pero eso basto. La letra regreso en su apogeo..

Machiawase wa ni-jikan mae de  
Koko ni hitori sore ga kotae desho  
Machiyuku hito nagareru kumo  
Boku no koto wo azawaratteta

Sore wa kantan de totemo konnan de  
Mitomeru koto de mae ni susumeru noni  
Shinjirarenakute shinjitakunakute  
Kimi no naka de kitto boku wa  
Doukeshi nan desho

Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga kireta no  
Sou kore ga kanashii boku no matsuro da  
Kimi ni tadoritsukenai mama de

Boku wo nosete chikyuu wa mawaru  
Nani mo shiranai kao shite mawaru  
Ichi-byou dake kokyuu wo tomete  
Nani mo iezu tachisukumu boku

Sore wa guuzen de soshite unmei de  
Shiranai hou ga ii to shitteta noni  
Furete shimatta no kimi no nukumori ni  
Sono egao de sono shigusa de  
Boku ga kowarete shimau kara

Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga iki ga tomaru no  
Ah iki ga iki ga iki ga tomaru no

Ah kawatte kawatte kawatte yuku no ga  
Ah kowai kowai dake nano  
Mou yameta koko de kimi wo matsu no wa  
Boku ga kowarete shimau dake da

Ah mawatte mawatte mawari tsukarete  
Ah iki ga iki ga tomaru no  
Sou boku wa kimi ga nozomu piero da  
Kimi ga omou mama ni ayatsutte yo

(n/a: la cancion es karakuri pierrot)

Luego de terminar me derrumbe en la silla y el instrumento con los brazos cubriendo mi rostro dejando salir todo el llanto y pesar que me guardaba, al tiempo me quede dormido y me desperté horas después en una cama, a mi alrededor estaban todos mis conocidos con caras preocupadas por mi estado, confesé cada sentimiento resguardado en mi corazón, Shiki te acercaste y me abrazaste seguido de Arcueid, Akiha se veía cabizbaja con los puños cerrados con furia, su cabello una vez negro sangro al rojo carmesí, llena de odio puro mientras era calmada por Hisui y Kohaku, en ese momento Zelrecth les pidió a todos que nos dejaran a solas unos momentos, ahí fue cuando el viejo me ofreció la posibilidad de escapar, de irme hacia otro mundo donde podría recuperarme y ser feliz, a lo cual acepte, pero no pude despedirme de mi familia…

En vez de eso estoy en este purgatorio atrapado solo donde tuve un momento de redención, pero se fue, ahora no hay nada, sin pensar cerré los ojos y enterré la hoja en mi ser, la sangre mancha el velo blanco de carmesí oscuro, el dolor frio ataca mis nervios, siento como mi prana quiere regenerar mis heridas peor no le dejo, este es mi momento final, comencé solo y así e de acabar, en completa soledad…

Mis parpados se cierran..

- _patético, muy patético, creer que mi anfitrión terminara así, todo por una simples perras, en verdad pensaba más de aquel que logro impedir mi renacimiento en mi quinto toque del cielo, que decepción_ \- una voz corrupta, oscura y gutural resuena en mi cabeza, no puedo creerlo ni mucho menos comprender esto, se supone que Angra Mainyu murió junto al Grial Menor que era su contenedor…

- _Al fin comprendes, viva, aleluya-_ su voz está cargada con burla y sarcasmo, mi rabia vuelve a flote y es más grande que mi dolor, pero esto da lugar a muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué soy su contenedor? ¿Por qué se manifestó ahora y no antes, o porque no trato de tomar control de mi cuerpo? Pero la más grande es…

-¿Si tu estas dentro de mi ser, entonces porque Avalon al ser un ser perfecto se mostro ante mí de saber que estoy manchado?-le pregunte a Angra, este se callo por un tiempo, olvide mis heridas, de hecho mire hacia mi vientre y vi una línea negra, como un zarcillo bailando sobre mi piel, estaba a punto de quitármelo pero se adentro en mi cuerpo dejando piel sana sin herida alguna.

-¿Y bien? ¿Me responderás mis preguntas Angra?- le pedí al dios en mi cabeza, o sea que es Angra Mainyu.

- _mmmm…para serte sincero no tengo idea de porque la hija de mi enemigo se mostro ante nosotros, ella sabe que estoy dentro tuyo, que soy una parte de ti, al pasar tanto tiempo, no es lo mismo con ese sacerdote ya que él estaba muerto, yo solo lo controle a través de mi lodo, siendo mi fiel marioneta, pero tú, es muy diferente, tu alma es prácticamente indomable, cargada de poder puro, tienes la perfecta dualidad, no solo eres una encarnación de la espada, sino que tu camino puede ser tanto blanco como negro, tu eres un ser en verdad raro Emiya Shirou…-_ se callo después de su conferencia..

-….-

-….-

-¿Por qué?-solté al fin, necesitaba respuestas.

 _-¿Por qué que mocoso?-_

-¿Por qué no me controlaste cuando estaba débil después de enfrentarme a tu títere, o cuando estaba a través de esta traición?-termine gritando al vació, solo lo escuche reír secamente pero una parte estaba cargada con…

Dolor y pesar…

Pensar que un dios, aun negro y oscuro como lo es Angra Mainyu sienta dolor es simplemente…

Raro…

- _¿Por qué? Muy simple, a decir verdad estaba completamente furioso por tu osadía, impediste mi resurrección, sobreviviste a mi lodo, destruiste mi títere, e incluso tuviste el descaro de rechazar un deseo que podía haberte concedido ¿En serio? ¿Quién es lo suficientemente loco como para rechazar la posibilidad de que se cumpla un deseo? A decir verdad mi idea original era esperar a que tus amadas estuvieran todas reunidas y ahí romperte de adentro hacia afuera deleitándome con sus caras de horror, el solo pensar en su desesperación, miedo y enojo era como ambrosia para mí, jejeje pero no lo hice porque ver cómo te desarrollabas lo largo de la vida, creación de mi hermano y enemigo Ahura Mazda, tus constantes peleas y demás eran algo así como una especie de comedia para mí, me divertía tus desventuras con todas esas mujeres, jejeje…pero cuando fuiste traicionado me recordaste algo, algo que creí olvidado y enterrado hace eones…-_ su voz a pesar de ser gutural y demoniaca estaba llena de pesar, como si esto en verdad fuera doloroso para él.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunte curioso, espere un tiempo hasta que volvo a hablar.

- _Me recordaste cuando estaba al lado de mi hermano…eso fue hace eones, dime ¿En verdad crees que siempre fui un ser de corrupción y maldad? Pues déjame decirte que no siempre fue así, yo caí por elección propia, escucha atentamente Shirou por que no voy a repetirlo nunca más…en el principio no había nada, todo era negro, un abismo de Caos y Vació, eso era todo y nada a la vez, pero en algún momento mi hermano y yo nacimos en medio de todo, nuestra existencia es confusa en verdad, no tenemos padres, nacimos con el conocimiento de todo lo imaginable e inimaginable, luego de unos cuantos eones nos pusimos a trabajar, creamos los astros para dar luz al vacio, al Caos le dimos orden, luego vinieron los mundos y sus infinitas variables, creamos el tiempo, nuestro tercer hermano o "hijo" si se prefiere, el creó las líneas de tiempo, a cada mundo le correspondía una y era deber suyo el seguirla, desde la más pequeña hasta el más grande acontecimiento él lo guardaba entre sus hilos, luego vinieron las hermanas..Akasha y Gea que se volvieron las señoras de esos mundos, Akasha se aseguro de crear un lugar donde guardaría todos los conocimientos mientras que Gea guardaría bajo su lecho a toda criatura viva, pero en medio de nuestras creaciones pedazos de muestro poder empezaron a juntarse hasta que se convirtieron en algo horrible, mucho más horrible que yo, en lo más profundo del universo esos restos dieron vida a los come estrellas, nombre tosco pero así los llame en un principio, eran una mescla entre el Caos y nuestros poderes, muy similares a los dioses mayores o las criaturas que detallan las novelas que lee una de tus ex compañeras, ese tal Lovecraft, Ahura no lo noto porque estaba ocupado con la creación de los seres vivos, por mi parte vi como estos aberrantes empezaron a dejar huella en las creaciones de mi hermano, el pecado se arremolino en sus corazones, Ahura estaba desdichado por esto, lleno de pesar por esta "imperfección" llego a la conclusión de que debían ser destruidas, esto era lo que querían estos seres, al ser destruidas más restos de poder serían dejados libres, libres para que ellos los tomaran, no lo permití, solo me adentre una vez más al valle sombrío, al caos donde batalle durante milenios contra ellos solo, al final tuve que asimilarlos dentro de mí para contenerlos, mi poder basto para destruirlos pero su esencia sigue, termino transformando mi divinidad en algo oscuro, algo corrupto, mi hermano detecto mi poder cambiar y llego de nuevo a mi lado para verme en mi nueva "forma", una sombra, personificación de pecados y martirios, trate de hablar con él pero él pensó que mate a su "hermano", como estaba tan débil el me expulso, me destruyo pero una parte de mi escapo, cegado por el dolor y la rabia deposite en los corazones de sus humanos el pecado, los seduje a robar, a violar, a matar ya muchas otras cosas más, cuando estuve presenciando el dolor de tu alma no pude evitar recordar mi pasado…-_ ahí acabo su historia, no puedo retener que el Dios del mal y la calamidad, aquel que trae la perdición y el Armagedón a este y todos los mundos se sacrificara por todos nosotros sin pedir nada a cambio, es tan similar a mí, estoy anonadado por esta información, creo que el dicho no juzgues a un libro por su portada se aplica esta situación, jamás creí que el ser de mayor maldad hubiera hecho tal cosa pro todo y todos…

-Gracias Angra, gracias por tu sacrificio, déjame ser el primero en agradecerte y el primero en pedirte perdón por haber pensado mal de ti-dije con sinceridad, no puedo decir nada más, dudo que en vedad sea penado por este ente, pero al menos tendré la dicha de pedir disculpas.

 _-Tch, no vengas con esa palabrería barata mocoso, no te dije mi historia para que sintieras lastima de mí, deberías verte a ti mismo antes de preocuparte por la desdicha de otro, además crees que por decir esas lindas palabras caeré ante ti, no soy mujer fácil chico, no estás en mi liga mocoso-_ sus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, creo que hay una ligera matiz de felicidad por esto…

Un segundo..

"no soy mujer fácil" se repitió a cada segundo, ese frase se repite como un mantra en mi cabeza, no puedo evitar tratar de imaginar a Angra como una mujer en mi cabeza, no puedo encontrar una figura que pueda representarla físicamente.

 _-Y ahora fantaseas con mi cuerpo, pervertido-_ su voz es mucho más suave, como un veneno dulce, me sonrojo por esto, pasaron años, tengo 18 años y me sonrojo como cuando tenia quince…

Odio mi vida..

 _-jejeje ¿Qué pasa Shirou? No puedes tratar siquiera de imaginar mi forma como mujer?_ _Kukuku hice bien al quedarme al margen de todo y disfrutar de este espectáculo, tu cara no tiene precio-_ la escucho reírse, su risa a pesar de estar cargada con malicia no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, trato de imaginar una mujer hermosa y radiante llena de poder y autoridad como una reina, pero más bien una tirana, sentada en su trono mirando a todo lo demás como si fuera nada, su sonrisa de diversión y poder puro está dirigida a mi persona, no puedo evitar temblar un poco, es completamente lo opuesto a Avalon.

- _Tch ¿Ahora piensas en esa? Después de dejarte como las demás putas sigues pensando en ella, idiota-_ no puedo evitar sonreír ante esta escena de celos.

 _-no estoy celosa mocoso, no te confundas-_ su voz enojada resuena en mi cabeza, esto es un poco divertido, una diosa de la calamidad celosa de un ángel, en verdad es divertido.

 _-no es divertido en absoluto, pero poniéndonos serios ¿Qué aras ahora mocoso?-_ su pregunta me deja estupefacto, es verdad, la realidad regresa y rompe esta burbuja en la que estoy hace apenas nada.

-Debo seguir de una manera u otra, no puedo matarme porque mi poder lo impide además debo respetar tu vida Angra-mi voz es calma y fría, casi monótona.

- _Yo soy solo unos trozos de mi anterior ser, cuando fui tragada por el caos cambie y deje de ser lo que era, tome el titulo y nombre de Ahura Mazda, luego trate de revivir para volver a caer, solo soy una cascara de lo que era y mi poder fue asimilado por ti, mi esencia es casi toda tuya, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que desaparezca en el olvido, necesito algo nuevo, un nuevo nombre, ya me harte de todo, por mi que mi hermano y todo la creación se vaya a la mierda y que le den por el culo, no me interesa, desperdicie demasiado tiempo en mi venganza, una sola criatura me agracio y pidió perdón por juzgarme-_ su confesión choca en mi cráneo, así como las otras se irá también, no lo permitiré, debo encontrar la manera de darle un cuerpo a Angra..

 _-Tu forma de pensar es linda, te agradezco el gesto mocoso pero dudo mucho de que puedas crear un contenedor para retener mi poder, a pesar de ser poco lo que queda todavía es una fuerza a tener en cuenta-_

-No me importa, encontrare la forma de darte un cuerpo, lo prometo, Kurou-

 _-Gracias Shirou-_ su voz es baja, un susurro pequeño que se pierde en el aire, pero esas palabras quedan, puedo imaginármela sonrojada, no sé porque pero así es, así que me levante del suelo sobre mi sangre y seguí mi camino por el sendero frío, aun cargo con el dolor de esta traición pero ahora debo hacer lo que hice durante años.

Debo proteger una vez más…

n/a:bueno aquí estoy después de un tiempo, quiero pedir perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia en un tiempo, sinceramente no tenía idea de cómo seguirla pero aquí lo tiene, de seguro esta nueva Angra Mainyu saque de quicio a más de uno, pero pónganse a pensar, la razón para guardar tanto rencor es por un motivo, uno no piensa de esta manera porque si, para todo hay una razón por más bizarra que sea además no todo lo que se vea malo debe serlo.

Me despido, hasta el siguiente cap "ojos de la muerte", doy un pequeño adelanto, será desde el punto de vista de Shiki para con los traidores… 


	3. Capítulo 3:Un Cuerpo y Dos Almas

Capitulo 3: Un cuerpo y Dos Almas

(Shirou Pov)

La nieve seguía cayendo pintando el camino desprovisto de cualquier alma, el silencio parecía eterno a cada paso que daba en mi nueva cruzada, le prometí a Kurou que le conseguiría un nuevo cuerpo antes de que desapareciera pero no tengo ni idea de dónde empezar, en primer lugar no soy bueno con la magia, apenas y cubro lo básico para directamente saltar a estos campos complejos es simplemente ridículo, lo más probable es que todo salga mal o peor, no quiero pensar en eso, pero debo hallar la manera para cumplir mi promesa, sigo caminado r este sendero helado siento a cada paso los cambios del ritual de mi ex amo, Zelrecth no menciono estos aspectos secundarios del mismo, me siento más ligero y pesado de a momentos pero eso no es impedimento para detenerme, lo mas inquietante es el prana, siempre, desde que tengo memoria para manifestar mi magia debía llevar a cabo esos siete pasos cada uno era un mantra era algo que me definía como magus como individuo, como ser, solo al completarlos podía crear, ero siento algo diferente, cada circuito de mi alma esta manifestado en mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como cada gramo de prana recorre mis venas esta en reposo cada musculo y cada hueso inclusive hasta nivel celular está impregnado en prana puro, la sensación solo es maravillosa, no tengo que recitar esos siete pasos nunca más, ahora puedo llevar a cabo mis habilidades a su máximo potencial sin retenerme para nada, esta euforia y adrenalina es tanta que puedo escuchar el latir sin par de mi corazón, cierro los ojos y a mi mente llega de nuevo cuando luche contra el rey de reyes, Gilgamesh usaba cada tesoro heroico cal andanada de golpes, no hacía falta moverse de su posición, solo bastaba con ese aluvión de armas que volaban en la dirección de su enemigo y que sin piedad lo empalaban dejando nada, imagine siete armas simples, todas espadas, una katana, un nodachi, un claymore, una daga, una cimatarra y una espada de doble filo, cada una en posición frente y sobre mi cabeza, abrí los ojos y ahí estaban en toda su gloria, vi como el poder y el prana tomaban forma de una manera casi magnifica, el mero acto de esta creación simple bastaba para sorprenderme, nunca vi nada igual de hermoso…

Cada partícula eran de un tono azul neón brillante cual estrella, todas estaban reuniéndose y dando forma de una manera lenta y preciosa, el filo brillaba como si fueran obras maestras y las rodeaba un aura de un azul zafiro y noche, se podía sentir el poder del cual estaban hechas, eran manifestaciones físicas y mucho más, las cargué al tope con prana y su aura se hizo más intimidante, corrientes de aire frío a mi alrededor cuan vendaval, extendí la mano hacia delante y ellas siguieron, su velocidad era imparable, enfrente a unos quinientos metros estaba una casa, la primera en llegar fue la daga, vi en cámara lenta un borrón azul, podría pasar como el gemelo de la lanza Gae Bolg, al tocar la pared de la casa la explosión fue enorme, polvo y escombros volaron por doquier, de la estructura no quedo nada, las otras armas volvieron a mí, la daga no tenía ni un solo rasguño ni mota de polvo, pensé en otra cosa, chasque los dedos y todas las armas empezaron a volar en círculos sobre mi persona, esta intrincada danza era muy atrapante en cierto modo ya que no seguían ningún patrón o algo, la lentitud dejaba ver cada filo, estos brillaban como dando una amenaza silenciosa a cualquiera, el aura estaba en reposo pero no por eso era menos poderoso…

Pende en cómo sacarlas de este plano, de este mundo, desparecieron en un destello diminuto, y mi prana se cargo de nuevo, las puedo sentir descansando a la espera en mi realidad mármol…

Ese lugar maldito, esa llave de tanto poder, el lugar donde puedo crear y destruir lo que desee, el don de un dios, de un rey, de un tirano, esa colina maldita donde cada arma descansa en silencio sepulcral como si fueran tumbas, atrás quedaron los días donde fueron blandidas por los héroes y tiranos de este y miles de mundos, ahora reposan en silencio esperando una vez más, cuando será la próxima batalla, la próxima masacre, cuando saboreen de nuevo el sabor agridulce de la sangre…el solo pensarlo me da escalofríos.

Solté un suspiro y remonte mi camino, debo encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, un tomo, una pista, algo que me diga que voy por buen camino, pero a mi alrededor es solo un pueblo fantasma, no hay nadie, no puedo sentir la firma mágica de ninguna persona, ya sea un magus o no, no hay nada, este pueblo está muerto, y no parece que fueron atacados por alguien o algo, todas las estructuras están bien, no hay señales de lucha, ya sea un golpe de estado o un ataque exterior, simplemente no hay nada…

Esto en verdad me está molestando demasiado, cada paso que doy por alguna razón siento como si me estuviera metiendo en un campo de batalla, una sensación que está muy metida dentro de mi alma, el sabor de mi propia sangre, el sonido del metal chocando contra el acero, esa línea entre la vida y la muerte que esta presente en cada combate, mis sentidos se están agudizando en demasía, mi corazón empieza latir cada vez más y más, debo calmarme, respiro profundo y me detengo, estoy expuesto pero puedo cubrir cada centímetro a mi alrededor, si no puedo ver, entonces escuchare, si no puedo oír entonces lo sentiré, ya mi alma esta así de forjada, para el combate y la supervivencia, siempre es contra oponentes mucho más fuertes que yo, pero debo razonar, imaginar cómo puedo vencerlos…

Nada ni nadie se muestra, todo sigue igual de impasible que al comienzo, me quede no se cuanto tiempo analizando todo lo que me rodeaba, buscan cada minúscula pista que se me pudo haber escapado..note huellas de una gran cantidad de persona, se movieron en caravana hacia alguna dirección pero la nieve no me deja descifrarlo, como no encuentro más nada seguí con mi camino, ahora pienso que este pueblo esta relacionado de alguna manera con los magus o alguna familia de magus por los residuos de prana que se hallan en el aire y en la tierra, pero como son muy pocos no llego a decir si sucedió una batalla o algo similar así que no puedo perder mucho el poco tiempo que tengo, en cualquier momento Kurou puede desaparecer si lo que me dijo es verdad, tal vez el cambio de mi cuerpo es porque estoy asimilando la existencia de Kurou como una nueva fuente de prana sumándola a los circuitos de mi alma, otra explicación no tengo para este fenómeno, ahora debo encontrar algo, lo que sea…

Pasa el tiempo y la noche esta inundando la tierra con su velo, la nieve sigue cayendo, esta vez con renovada calma y tranquilidad, los copos caen de manera suave y lenta, imperturbables ante todo lo demás, la luna llena esta alta en el cielo, el astro brilla en todo su esplendor, el confidente nocturno y silencioso que solo observa y escucha lo demás, pero nunca dará su voz a ningún alma en la tierra, sus hijas lo acompañan en el manto de la noche, delante de mí la calle se hace más grande junto a los edificios, atrás quedaron las casas, ahora veo edificios comunitarios, bares y restaurantes perol o que llama mi atención es el gran edificio comunitario delante de mí, la alcaldía esta indemne como si fuera un guardián de los secretos de este lugar muerto y desolado, me adentre en sus confines, los muebles están llenos de polvo y telarañas, cuadros de diversas personas adornan las paredes, me adentre en una del as habitaciones, me recibió un escritorio de caoba, dos estanterías y un gran cuadro en la pared, era de una mujer, de tez pálida y cabello como si fuera fuego, ojos como amatista, vestía como un general, sus facciones eran suaves pero su ceño era fruncido, se nota la autoridad que desprendía, debió ser muy dura y estricta, me acerco a los libros y busco, hay diversos temas, psicología, filosofía, economía y política, sociedad, inclusive hay libros en latín, pero uno solo de ellos me llamo la atención, de encuadernado de cuero algo viejo y andrajoso, los colores de las paginas eran amarillentas y faltas de cuidado, parece que estuvo ahí durante mucho tiempo, su titulo no entendía muy bien pero me llamo la atención quien escribió el libro..

Facie Animae es su titulo..

Per Emiya..

Otro yo estuvo aquí y escribió este libro en latín, lo tome y abrí para ver su contenido, cada letra esta en latín, hay sellos y glifos diversos, cada uno más complejo que el anterior, seguí así hasta que encontré algo que en verdad es interesante, hay una rosa con toda una gran enredadera debajo, a cada lado de la misma hay dos personas, en la izquierda está un hombre con la mano extendida sobre la rosa de un tono escarlata, en la otra parte esta una mujer que también tiene una mano extendida, ambas manso se están tocando apneas pero lo más raro es que arriba de ellos está el opuesto del otro, en el lado del hombre esta una mujer e perfil y el de la mujer esta un hombre también de perfil y sobre estos cuatro hay un rostro, no entiendo en verdad, uno lleva al otro, uno es la cara del otro, o ambos son lo mismo y lo opuesto a la vez, la verdad estoy confundido..

-{Mmmm..hace un tiempo que no veo este ritual olvidado}-fue la respuesta de Kurou que resonó de la nada en mi mente.

-{¿A qué te refieres?}-le pregunte.

-{Es solo que no esperaba ver de nuevo este ritual tan antiguo y ancestral, veras, cuando los hombres fueron creados mi hermano no había hecho su opuesto en un primer lugar sino que los había fusionado en un solo ser, más tarde los separo, porque crees que se habla de un hombre sensible como una mujer o una mujer tan fuerte de espíritu como un hombre, en un primer plano eran el mismo ser, pero con el tiempo se empezaron a separar, de ahí la frase mi otra mitad, por esta razón muchas personas se pasan toda la vida o una gran parte de esta buscando aquel que lo complete, este ritual es para separar mitades, se usa para separar entidades que están compartiendo el cuerpo original}-cada palabra se graba en mi mente, esto es lo que estoy buscando, con esto puedo darle un cuerpo a Kurou, con esto puedo salvarla, con esto Angra no tendrá que morir o desaparecer, veo las páginas del ritual, necesito muchas cosas, pero primero debo encontrar una manera de traducir cada palabra, de otra forma no podre hacer nada de nada, salí corriendo del lugar pero no note como algo brillaba de un rojo escarlata profundo de una de las vidrieras del lugar….

Afuera busco un lugar donde pueda quedarme por algún tiempo, miro uno de las casas por las que pase y note que era como la finca Emiya, me metí con cuidado y pareciera que estaba reviviendo memorias y recuerdos, cada uno de ellos más doloroso que el anterior, era como ver fantasmas en cámara lenta, a Saber comiendo y pidiendo segundos o terceros, a Rin caminar cual muerto vivo en busca del baño, a Ilya con su sonrisa que iluminaba mis días, a Sakura cocinando para todos, a Rider sentada en el porche con un libro en la noche disfrutando de la tranquilidad, todo era un fantasma del pasado, ellas tomaron su decisión, yo debo tomar las mías, puedo escuchar como Kurou está algo agitada y esta murmurando para sí, me quede con la mano apoyada en la pared, estoy en el jardín debajo del porche…

Atrás quedo la nieve, ahora para mi sorpresa es la lluvia que cae, es fuerte y la niebla se hace cada vez más y más espesa de a momentos, los truenos se oyen y relámpagos se ven en el firmamento como si fuera la cólera de los cielos, siento como la magia se está agolpando de golpe en amalgama a lo largo del pueblo fantasma, pensé que pasaría la noche tranquilo con el sonido de la tormenta de fondo pero estaba muy equivocado….

 _Cling..clang….slahhh…..cling..clang….._

El sonido del metal chocando entre si era ensordecedor, era un pelea, puedo sentir como el prana se junta y se libera como una explosión, puedo ver los destellos y las chispas producidas a lo lejos, esto no me concierne pero siento como algo me está tirando hacia el lugar, reviso mis reservas de prana, están a tope y litas, el poder corre por cada vena de mi cuerpo y se manifestó en este mundo, tribales de un azul neón se mostraron en mi piel, parecían tatuajes, brillaban con luz etérea, estaba listo para combatir, cada sentido se agudiza a su máximo, los músculos tensos listos para el arranque de velocidad y resistencia, los huesos más densos y duros de lo normal, cada hoja en mi alma resuena, están vibrando y su aura esta al rojo vivo, el ardor en mi columna ya no existe, ahora es un abrasador fuego que no se extingue, mi aura provoca un huracán a mi alrededor, la casa se está desmoronado, antes era fuerte, ahora lo soy más, pero puedo tener un control de esto o seré consumido…debo razonar, debo tener una estrategia, no ir a lo loco, recuerda lo que aprendiste, espera al momento oportuno y golpea…

Trace On….

Los brillos estelares se manifestaron en mis manos, Kanshou y Byakusha se muestran una vez más, ellas también tienes como venas en su cuerpo, eran de un rojo sangre y una aura azul noche las rodeaba, están mejor que antes, sin pensarlo salte sobre la casa frente a la mía y seguí mi camino….

Cruce un kilometro y medio en menos de dos minutos, me sentía como un servant , es este el poder del que gozaban esos familiares, este don? Si es así es increíble..

Quede en el techo de una casa de dos pisos pero lo que vi me dejo helado…

¿Por qué están aquí? ¿Acaso no basto con atormentarme? ¿Desean más de mí, que quieren? ¿Cuándo desaparecerán y serán nada más que un horrible recuerdo? ¿Por qué, cuál fue mi pecado para sufrir este martirio? 

{SHIROU, ESCUCHAME, CONTROLATE, ESTO NO ES REAL, ES SOLO UNA ILUSION, NO TE DEJS DOMINAR!SHIROU!}esa voz resonaba en mi mente pero el dolor, el odio y la rabia regresaron con todo, las lagrimas brotaban de mi cara, no las sentía, solo sentía el abrasador fuego del infierno recorriendo mi ser, el odio tomo forma, la corrupción broto de mi persona, un solo deseo, aniquilar y matar este fantasma que vino aquí a atormentarme….

El resto solo era negro, el abismo sin fin, donde no hay esperanza alguna, sol desesperación….

n/a:bueno aquí estoy, lamento el retraso, tenía un pequeño bloqueo, tal vez no di mucha info en este cap, solo esperen, todo a su debido tiempo ¿Si? Solo diré que Shirou no concretara su objetivo tan fácilmente, todavía hay muchos demonios internos que enfrentar y todavía deben mostrarse, quienes? Esperen y lo sabrán.

Dejen un rewien si quieren y no estamos leyendo en el siguiente cap.

Se despide SpceterWolf.


	4. Capítulo 4:Nuevos Lazos del Alma

Capitulo 4: Nuevos Lazos del Alma…Mierda

(Shirou Pov)

¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto más querrán ver mi dolor y martirio? ¿Tan divertido es ver a alguien sufrir? Delante de mi estaban ellas, mi hermana, una niña que no reconozco y que parece estar del lado de mi pariente, a Saber y Caster. Pero algo es diferente, se siente en el aire, el paran que sale de esas cuatros figuras es a la vez igual pero diferente, Ilya parece estar usando un traje de un personaje de anime, junto a su amiga, Caster es Medea y esta alto en el cielo con esas alas d su capa como si fueran las de una mariposa violeta, y Saber no era la misma, atrás quedo esa armadura de placas de un tono de plata que simbolizaba su credo y deseo, sin mancha, el camino de un rey, ahora era el negro obsidiana con protuberancia como pinches y púas en algunas partes, las manoplas eran guanteletes/garras, Excalibur estaba completamente negra y corrompida, un miasma enfermizo y ponzoñoso se arremolinaba a su alrededor como una neblina de un mal presagio, un deseo de muerte y sangre derramada, era Saber, pero algo mucho más peligroso que ella, su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara que tapaba sus ojos y dejaba ver su boca, impasible sin emociones…

Pero esto no me importa, de seguro cambiaron así por ese bastardo, mis manos se aprietan tan fuerte que extraen sangre, el aura azul y pernos de electricidad de un azul neón me rodean, unos segundos, a mi alrededor, izquierda y derecha antes solo vació, ahora son miles de armas simples pero cargadas en prana puro, sus auras llenas de odio y dolor, el poder llama su atención, dejaron de batallar entre ellas para volverse a mi posición, su peor error.

Estoy seguro que Gilgamesh estaría orgulloso de esto, todas las hojas salieron volando de su posición a velocidades de bala, al verlo solo un segundo basto para ver a cuatro borrones surcar el cielo en busca de cobertura, de mis armas solo un cuarto impacto dejando una serie de explosiones en el terreno como resultado un gran cráter de 6 metros de profundidad y 15 de ancho tomo lugar, el resto modifico su ruta y las siguió hasta empalarlas, eran puntos brillantes en el cielo, como fuegos artificiales, vi a Saber mover su hoja negra y el miasma se hizo más denso resistiendo 20 hojas que se fragmentaron pero de igual manera explotaron dejando una buena parte de su escudo sombrío destruido, Caster movió su báculo mientras decía algo antiguo y olvidado, orbes purpuras y violetas empezaron a formarse para después dividirse en proyectiles de magia concentrada, surcaron el cielo hasta impactar con los míos, el espectáculo de explosiones fue grandioso, la onda causada por las explosiones tiro varios techos y movió la tierra como un mini terremoto, pero por alguna razón permanecí impasible e inamovible, mi flequillo cubre mis ojos y siento el prana recorriendo mi ser, llenándolo por completo, veo mis brazos y parte de mi pecho y me impresione por lo que vi, líneas azules brillantes que despedían electricidad o creo que era electricidad, no duele, el calor abrasador llena mi alma, algo quiere salir, puedo sentirlo, pero también es extraño, mi percepción del mundo esta desigual, de a momentos es negro total para después ser algo borroso, es raro e intrigante a decir verdad y preocupante por mi situación actual, escuche como la tierra se resquebrajo y el polvo junto a los escombros cubrieron toda la visión, luego de nuevo esa sensación de muerte y presión mucho peor que la de Berseker tomo lugar, delante de mi estaba ella, ese fantasma de mi pasado, ese demonio que quiere arrastrarme a lo fondo del infierno, pero no me dejare llevar, me iré una vez muerto…

Kanshou y Byakusha en ambas manso me arroje a ella para cruzar hojas.

Clanggg

El choque de las tres armas fue descomunal, las mías tenían algunas rasgaduras y marcas pero menso de un segundo estaban perfectas de nuevo, su aura azul como una tormenta tomo lugar chocando con el escudo negro de Saber, puedo sentir como su fuerza descomunal hace presión tratando de partirlas y desgarrarme en dos, pero así como las va rompiendo se vuelve a regenerar, sonreí y diez armas aparecieron a su alrededor, sus objetivos, los brazos, las piernas, el torso, la columna, y su cabeza, parece sorprendida durante un segundo, moví a Kanshou hacia el mango de la Excalibur y a Byakusha e lado, listo para desarmarla, pise fuerte para hacer un tajo en forma de cruz, el resultado Saber fue desequilibrado durante menos de un segundo pero eso basto, las lanzas se arrojaron sobre ella, pero no por nada es de la clase saber, moviendo su hoja como una extensión de su cuerpo se deshizo de ellas como si fueran nada, salte para atrás y me prepare, extendí mi brazo..

Rho Ayax

El escudo de pétalos cuya defensa era similar a una fortaleza se mostro dos centímetros delante de mi palma para recibir de lleno misiles mágicos y orbes de poder concentrado que impactaron contra él, la fuerza era inmensa, arriba en el cielo estaba Caster moviendo su báculo y conjurando hechizo tras hechizo tratando de romper mi defensa, esto duro unos tres minutos ya que luego de recibir un bombardeo mágico y perder dos pétalos del escudo extendió por completo sus alas y miles de lanzas mágicas violetas volaron hacia mí, me arrodille y una corriente de aire y poder surco el espacio, la electricidad bailaba en mi cuerpo, las líneas de los circuitos brillaban en prana concentrada, veinte hojas diferentes volaban directo hacia ella interceptando sus ataques formando un muro de acero filoso como protección, pero no me detuve tome carrera y acelere hacia ella, a mi derecha veo un borrón negro para casi recibir la hoja de Excalibur rebanar mi cuello, gracias a varias espadas y claymore que salieron del suelo contuvieron a Saber y lograr detenerla lo suficiente, conjure dos floretes de dos metros de largo y la hoja de plata y empecé a recibir los proyectiles para desviarlos con tajos precisos y certeros, ningún misil mágico logro tocarme, pero estamos en un punto muerto, necesito más poder de fuego o a este paso perderé ante ellas por perdida de prana…

-(Shirou, escucha, te daré información de varias armas, acéptalas)-escuche la voz de Kurou en mi cabeza, llena de ferocidad por el combate y gutural por el instinto asesino pero todavía estaba una ligera parte de ella como la dulce voz de esa mujer que escuche ese relato, varios recuerdos que no son mío llegan a mi mente, veo una mano espectral, como la de un fantasma traspasar un cuerpo sin lastimarlo, sujetando un corazón palpitante para después aplastarlo, el cuerpo cae inerte y muerto, luego veo un arma con la guardia como la de un dragón rugiendo, runas nórdicas o de guerra en ella brillando con el fuego furioso y sublime lleno de poder, su portador al blandirla brota de ella una gran corriente de llamas abrasadoras junto a un gran rugido, veo un martillo rodeado de truenos, al impactar la tierra esta tiembla y las montañas se quiebran de par en par, una tormenta le acompaña en su sinfonía de destrucción, una cadena que puede atrapar hasta los propios dioses, nada ni nadie puede moverse bajo su abrazo de oro, unas alas negras como el abismo que se elevaron más allá del cielo casi llegando hasta el sol, un gran espadón negro-rojo que fue bendecido por el dios de la forja mismo, un inmenso lobo que fue traicionado por los dioses y encadenado, su rugido hace que todos los seres vivientes sientan el terror en carne y alma, dos cuervos que pueden ver más allá de lo conocido, saben todo y más, una larga katana que con un suave movimiento controla los vientos y su filo escapa a la comprensión del hombre mortal…

-(Eso es más que suficiente por ahora)-dijo Kurou en mi cabeza, por un momento la cólera bajo y una sensación de calma me invadió, pero al ver de nuevo esas figuras de demonios que osan atormentarme esa rabia quema la sangre en mis venas…

-Gracias Kurou, hare buen uso de este regalo-dije solemnemente y cerré los ojos, concentre el prana para convocar lo primero que no era una hoja, pensé en lo negro, algo como una ofensa al sol, pero lleno de poder y gracia, algo que me elevaría de la tierra y me llevaría al reino de los cielos.

Ícaro

Sentí como los músculos de mi espalda se mueven y desgarran para tomar forma nueva, los nervios son asaltados por el dolor y la agonía pero esto no es nada nuevo para mi mente, estoy más que acostumbrado al dolor veo detrás de m y me siento cautivado, alas negras como la media noche cielo sin estrellas ni luna, e dos metros de largo despiden una esencia negra como si fueran cenizas pero sin esa sensación de muerte, así que esto es Ícaro, el don de los cielos el noble fantasma que permite surcar sobre esta tierra.

Pensé en moverme hacia arriba y sentí como las alas respondía a mis deseos, me eleve varios metros por l aire ante la atónita mirada de Saber y Caster, luego sentí como algo quería salir así que sin pensarlo llene el prana en las alas, el miasma a su alrededor se hizo más grande y aumentaron de tamaño, antes eran de dos metros, ahora llegaban casi a los seis metros de envergadura y su tono negro era mucho más oscuro, las plumas parecían reflejar la luz y se veían muy afiladas, se movieron hacia atrás y cuando de nuevo se movieron con fuerza pura hacia delante cientos de plumas filosas cual navajas surcaron el cielo oscuro como flechas, volaron hacia Caster que tuvo que conjurar unos escudos rúnicos para evitar ser empalada, aproveche esto y volé en su dirección con un espadón negro, lo cargue hasta que el prana brotaba del mismo en oleadas de poder puro son refinar, pero cuanto más segundos pasaban más se empezaba a quebrar, si no llegaba a tiempo explotaría en una explosión de grandes proporciones, una vez alcance cierta distancia entre ambos me detuve y con la fuerza cinética lo aproveche para arrojarlo como lanza hacia Caster, el borrón negro corto el aire con un sonoro silbido e impacto con la barrera de Caster, se añadieron doce runas más para contenerlo pero vi como ocho de estas se rompieron por el poder puro.

Mire hacia abajo, Saber miraba con un ojo crítico, juzgando mi poder y habilidad como un halcón, tal vez no debo dejarla sola por un rato, necesito algo fuerte y de efecto de área, esa hoja me servirá….

La electricidad azulada está bailando en mi mano derecha, tomo forma de un gran espadón de tres metros, de borde rojizo carmesí, la guardia negra junto al mango, su porte es irregular, como el serpenteo de una serpiente, siento el fuego, no, fuego no…es algo más…el magma y la lava corre por la grietas como si fueran venas, concentre el magma y pude sentir como este corre no solo por la hoja sino por la tierra misma, sin pensarlo lo arroje a unos metros de Saber, esta se preparo y después tuvo que pasar a la defensiva, la tierra tembló y pilares de lava surgieron, todo fue reducido al fuego y ceniza, los arboles y las casas cercanas no duraron muchos segundos antes de ser arrasadas, todo era un río de lava, veo el cielo y veo a las tres figuras, Caster, Ilya y su amiga todas levitando con algo, pero para mi sorpresa Saber esta caminado sobre el fuego y magma como si nada, es el miasma que la rodea, ese escudo está reteniendo la lava y degenerándola, como si la estuviera corrompiendo… las alas se hacen de nuevo al tamaño normal y debo evitar más disparos mágicos, pero no conté con ser encerrado en cuatro pares de runas ancestrales y olvidadas, son mi prisión, veo como Caster está cantando algo, las runas empiezan a brillar, eso no es nada bueno, el prana se esta acumulando y llegando a niveles críticos.

Mjolnir

Un pesado martillo aparece en mis manos, la electricidad dorada esta crepitando en mi cuerpo y a mi alrededor, las nubes se condensan y se ven relámpagos en la lejanía, mi reserva es drenada un poco, casi un 10% pero esto será suficiente, lo levante y me lance al suelo, atravesé las runas antes de que estas despidieran un gran rayo concentrado en la zona de impacto, el peso del martillo es tal que no tarde más de un segundo para alcanzar el suelo, un pedazo libre de la lava, apenas toco el suelo, todo el cielo rugió en furia ciega, relámpagos y el trueno resonó de tal manera que sería escuchado en kilómetros a la redonda, un gran cono de truenos impacto conmigo y destruyo la tierra, atrás quedo el magma, la tierra misma se quebró por los truenos, el cielo demostró su furia y todo fue destruido en un radio de cinco manzanas, ahora solo quedaban miles de escombros de lo que antes era la ciudad, me asusta este poder, y eso que solo es el 10%, no dejo de temblar interiormente por imaginar cómo sería el 25, 50 o más, este fantasma noble es de temer…y de respetar.

En el suelo las alas se contrajeron y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, parece que no puedo mantener mucho los fantasmas que no son armas de filo, pero por ahora no importa.

Una cúpula de miasma me indica que saber pudo sobrevivir al ataque, miles de runas defensivas están rodeando a Caster y otra cúpula esta de un tono blanco puro está rodeando a las chicas pero parece que fue demasiado por lo agitadas que están. Debo terminar con esto, ya tome demasiado tiempo y debo buscar la forma de liberar a Kurou de mi ser…

Debo usar eso, eso que me define como ser, como magus…

Me arrodille y empecé mi mantra en silencio, las líneas estaban más que brillando, el prana brotaba como un aura azul y electricidad surcaba mi alrededor de manera fiera y protectora como si mi magia estuviera viva y loca por esto…

El aire, la tierra, todo se empezó a romper como si fuera cristal dejando ver mi mundo interior, un segundo los restos de una parte del pueblo estaban presentes, ahora ese valle muerto con los engranajes girando lentamente arriba en el cielo, miles de armas de cientos de épocas y tiempos posibles como si fueran tumbas se perdían hasta donde llegaba la vista.

Este es mi mundo, donde soy tirano, rey y dios..

Unlimited Blade Works

Todas están atrapadas aquí hasta que yo decida lo contrario, cada una se ve sorprendida y casi aterradas, Saber mira expectante con la hoja en alto lista para recibir un ataque, Caster se queda conmocionada, parece que incluso en la era de los Dioses la realidad mármol no era algo que todo los magus podrían acceder, Ilya y la niña se quedan juntas cubriéndose las espaldas como si estuvieran espernada lo peor, y así debe ser…

Las hojas se levantan lentamente y dos espadas cortas se mueven hacia mis manos, miro hacia arriba y veo miles de disparos mágicos, las espadas se cruzan contra ellos impidiendo su objetivo, ahora es un combate mano a mano, con velocidad de terror aparezco delante de Saber y cruzamos cuchillas, las dos espadas se quiebran y me muevo a la derecha evitando el filo que casi me parte a la mitad, Kanshou y Byakusha una vez más se muestran conmigo, las chipas y tajos no se hacen esperar, derecha, izquierda, torso, brazos, piernas, muslos, hombros, cada oscilación de las armas corta el aire con silbidos agudos y poderosos, cada ataque es bloqueado, cambiado de dirección y redirigido hacia un nuevo destino, es un punto muerto, no nos movemos en lo absoluto, el miasma cubre la hoja maldita y corrupta, un poderoso tajo en dirección a mi hombro para separar mi cuerpo, un movimiento a la izquierda y veo por el rabillo del ojo como una media luna negra vuela por la tierra cortándola fácilmente para volver a la danza del acero, luego de cinco cortes detenidos nos quedamos con las cuchillas detenidas en medio, la hoja blanca y negra cubren en una x la cuchilla maldita, las chispas vuelan por la fricción pero veo como la mueve hacia abajo, antes de darme cuenta me desvió mis armas dejando expuesto mi pecho y recibí de lleno los cortes, mis pectorales con cortes paralelos que van desde ahí hasta m vientre, recibo puñaladas en los antebrazos y muslos cortando mis nervio impidiéndome moverme quedándome como peso muerto, una estocada vertical que va desde mi pecho hasta casi mi entrepierna, una horizontal sobre mis pulmones dejando sin aire, me ahogo en mi sangre, un tajo a través de mi frente a mi mejilla derecha quitándome mi ojo, por ultimo con la empuñadura de la espada un fiero golpe a mi cabeza, escuche como algo se quebró, Salí despedido diez metros hacia atrás, mi visión se pone borrosa, escuche los gritos de Kurou en el fondo de mi cabeza, resuenan como tambores de guerra, estoy a punto de desmayarme, estoy a punto de caer….

Pero en el fondo de mi alma los circuitos se niegan a cerrarse con renovado vigor, el mundo, mi mundo reacciona a esto y se nota, todo tiembla cual terremoto, la tierra se abre, el fuego y lava surge con rabia ciega, los engranajes se mueven y producen un ruido estridente, las armas se levanta y flotan para después volar con furia y dirigirse hacia Saber, no, ella nunca fue su objetivo…

Yo soy el objetivo….

Siento como el acero de miles de hojas me empalan, precisamente las heridas hechas hace segundos, hasta enterrarse hasta la empuñadura, todas miran sorprendidas, Saber baja la espada con cuidado espernada que caiga muerto, pero no es así, algo aberrante está sucediendo, el acero toma el lugar de la carne, espadas sobre espadas como si fuera placas de una armadura cubren las heridas impidiendo el sangrado, atrás quedo el rojo carmesí, ahora es el gris plata, me levanto, con cada movimiento las hojas se rozan y chocan entre ellas, el chirrido es tenebroso, macabro y enfermizo, Ilya y la niña se ven pálidas por esto, Caster toma vuelo de nuevo y miles de runas cubren el cielo, debe ser uno de sus mejores ataques, el miasma se vuelve espeso y agresivo, se junta en oleadas, el poder puro y corrupto se siente en el aire y todo lo demás…

-Ex-escucho esa palabra y se bien lo que significa, va a usar su fantasma noble, parece que todo llega a su fin…

Esta será mi caída…

Pero de golpe una imagen golpea mi ser, la veo perfectamente, no es la hoja de la mujer que una vez ame, es la hoja de aquel que casi me mata, ese taladro de oro, negro y rojo carmín, esa arma que no es de este mundo, el arma definitiva del rey de oro, la electricidad azul ahora crepita con furia nunca antes vista, se vuelve roja, el arma del rey se muestra en toda la soberbia y poder definitivo, la estrella caída esta aquí y nada la detendrá…Ea.

-Enuma-comienzo, aquí acabara todo, rayos rojos gigantes giran con fuerza y destrozan la tierra, el miasma negro se hace imponente y tenebroso, la hoja negra aparece, los símbolos brillan con el ansia de la sangre a derramar.

-Elish/calibur-ambos terminamos, la energía de la creación y la destrucción residen en la hoja del rey de oro, la promesa de la victoria ahora corrompida por la sangre de sus víctimas chocan y se contienen, el negro abismal golpea contra el rojo sangriento, ambas energías rugen en la tierra de mi mundo tratando de gobernarse una la otra, esto es el punto muerto, pero la leyenda de Ea es la primera en este mundo en ser relatada, su poder es inenarrable, más allá de toda comprensión, es el poder de un dios en la tierra, hecho carne, luego de unos segundos este poder arrasa todo lo que esta delante dejando la nada, el vacio perdura junto al silencio sepulcral, veo como una vez retirada solo quedan las chicas, las niñas parecen haber hecho un agujero o algo como un domo varios metros debajo para ocultarse, de Saber su antes gloriosa y temible armadura ahora solo son trozos y miles de heridas en su piel pálida, su máscara rota y puedo ver esos ojos de oro frío y demoniaco, le cuesta respirar y una gran herida sangrante está en su cintura, una mano descansa en ella y se apoya en su arma que parece estar bien, Caster es peor, todo su tapado hecho jirones, su largo cabello azul esta enmarañado y rebelde a como lo recuerdo en el otro mundo paralelo a este, me acerque lentamente, aun estando debilitadas siguen siendo servants, son el pináculo de los familiares, el parangón de su clase, no debo bajar mi guardia en ningún momento…

Pero como mi suerte es muy mala no contaba con esto, a cinco pasos de ambas siento como mi cuerpo arde, específicamente mis manos, veo el dorso de ambas manos y me quede petrificado por lo que vi, los malditos sellos de comando aparecieron de nuevo, seis en total, esto es la prueba de que soy un master en este maldito lugar..

-mierda-fue lo único que salió de m boca antes de caer inconsciente.

-Salto de tiempo, lugar desconocido-

(Shirou Pov)

Sentí algo suave debajo de mí, era esponjoso y cálido, note una manta sobre mi cuerpo, parece que estoy acostado, me senté y vi mi cuerpo vendado y curado, aunque esto no lo necesito luego de la batalla del templo logre replicar una vez más a Avalon con la ayuda de Zelrecth y guardarlo dentro de m cuerpo, como estoy con el prana fluyendo a través de este no desaparecerá y Avalon tiene propiedades curativas más allá de todo, basta unos minutos o máximo dos horas para tratar grandes cantidades de diferentes tipos de heridas, no sería una sorpresa no ver ninguna cicatriz.

-Master,-escuche esa voz, era esa maldita voz….

n/a:bueno aquí estoy, luego de un largo largo rato, sepan disculpar, tuve un bloqueo y no sabía cómo seguir con este fic, además de que los fic de traición no son lo mío así que no se sorprendan por el lento progreso de este, pero no lo dejare de eso deben estar seguros.

Como verán Shirou es diferente, y explicare porque, el e una anomalía en este mundo, no debe estar aquí, por esta razón algunas "leyes" no se le aplican más tarde ser más especifico pero vayan haciéndose una idea, y como pudo combatir a dos servants, la respuesta es muy simple, Shirou es un magus de segunda-tercera categoría pero tiene algo que ningún otro tiene, no, no es su realidad mármol, es la nueva rama de la magia simple que el creo, el trazado, puede hacer copias perfectas, su realidad mármol es solo una extensión de su magia, ya al convocar a un noble fantasma es un enemigo de temer, al convocar a cientos…..ustedes me entienden. En el canon estaba "despertando", ahora sabe perfectamente cómo luchar contra un gran enemigo…

Porque se unieron los dos servants a Shirou, eso debe esperar...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lamento de nuevo la espera, me despido hasta el siguiente cap.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5: Más Problemas, Muchos Nuevos Problemas….

(Shirou POV)

-Maestro-esa palabra, esa maldita palabra resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez como una cinta rayada, me senté en la cama del hospital destruido…..lo que queda de él, ya que gran parte de la estructura solo son ruinas, consecuencia de mi batalla contra las dos servants, baje la mirada para ver las vendas, frescas con la sangre derramada, mi sangre, concentre mi poder para acelerar mi curación, la vaina sagrada, la Utopía del Rey resuena en mi interior, puedo sentir como su poder se acumula y el aura de oro se manifiesta sobre mi cuerpo, cada nervio, musculo, hueso y órgano se ve abrazado con una calidez que emana protección y cuidado para con su portador, tal vez no sea como para con su dueño original pero no por eso deja de ser poderoso; 10 minutos basto para sanar las heridas físicas, la perdida de prana está siendo tratada, llenándose como una fuente a un ritmo acelerado pero no monstruoso, calculo que en una media hora/una hora estaré recuperado del todo.

-Master-de nuevo, ese acto en verdad me tiene harto, mire hacia la fuente de la voz, veo a Saber, o mejor dicho su versión alter, un vestido puramente negro, con detalles en rojo carmesí que recorren su vestido como vides con espinas y una gran espada tribal en un costado de su cintura, volantes sobre volantes que se acomodan a su figura, veo un prominente escote que se pega a sus senos que son mucho más grandes que los de Saber, tal vez una copa DD o algo similar, nunca fui un experto en dicho campo a decir verdad, sus brazos son abrazados por guantes largos que se terminan al llegar a sus hombros, la Excalibur negra o corrompida descansa en un cinturón de cuero negro en su cadera, a su lado esta Caster tal y como la recuerdo, manto purpura/violáceo oscuro, su capucha esta abajo mostrando un rostro sin mancha alguna de un tono alabastro, su cabello azul claro brilla bajo la luna, sus orejas son puntiagudas pero ligeramente, me recuerda a una elfa, sus ojos son del azul más fino que he visto..

- _Pervertido inmundo, y yo aquí preocupándome por mi contenedor que solo se la pasa fantaseando sobre sus nuevos juguetes…tch, vaya pérdida de tiempo-_ esa voz molesta que resuena en mi cabeza solo me hace sonreír ligeramente, me reí por lo bajo sin darme cuenta que llame la atención de las dos servants cercanas.

- _Yo también me alegro de escucharte Kurou, en verdad estoy feliz, creí que te había perdido-_ le dije mentalmente, puedo escucharla resoplar molesta.

- _Hmph, no creas que esa línea cursi de telenovela mexicana o colombiana servirá conmigo Shirou…pero en verdad me alegra que estés bien, sabía que eras duro pero no tanto, eso….esa armadura de acero y carne nunca lo había imaginado yeso que estoy unida a tu alma….-_ lo dijo como si fuera algo que nunca se había visto antes, al verdad tampoco pensé que sucedería eso a decir verdad, fue bastante inesperado pero me salvo y me permitió sobrevivir una vez más, a pesar de todo el daño que dejo en mi cuerpo.

- _¿Crees que porque estas unida a mi tu poder esta manifestándose de cierta manera relacionada o entrelazada con mi magia como encarnación?-_ le pregunte dubitativo, tengo varias preguntas que me gustaría encontrar una respuesta.

- _Si te soy completamente sincera no estoy segura, la magia es muy caprichosa al fin y al cabo, lo que creas que es no lo es ni lo será, se mostrara de forma que nunca pudieras haber esperado o anticipado-_ me dijo para luego suspirar molesta, su voz se hizo mucho más fría y gutural, como si se hubiera trasformado en una versión mucho más oscura, su anterior versión como dios de la calamidad y destrucción total.

- _¿Que harás con esos sacos de carne sin valor?-_ me cuestiono o mejor dicho me asalto con ese interrogatorio repentino.

- _A decir verdad, no lo sé, creo que romperé el contrato y las dejare a sus anchas, no las necesito, ya tuve muchos problemas con los servants, y pasar por eso de nuevo no está en ninguno de mis planes futuros….que por el momento no tengo ninguno, cuando llegue aquí no esperaba seguir vivo, de hecho me veía suicidándome en algún momento-_ lo ultimo salió con desgano y dolor palpable, Angra o Kurou me escucho para luego suavizar mucho su voz, como si fuera una madre acunando a su hijo que se lastimo jugando en el jardín.

- _Shirou, no todo está perdido, si, fuiste traicionado ¿Y qué? Seguís avanzando sin importar lo que se te ponga delante, no muchos hombres hacen eso, carajo, sobreviviste a todos los pecados de la humanidad, cada uno tiene su castigo y termina con la muerte, y sigues aquí, poderoso, indemne, como un rey que se yergue autoritario ante cada uno de sus enemigos en completa soledad solo confiando en su poder, incluso le plantaste cara a más de un servant tu solo, ningún magus mas o menos cuerdo hace eso-_ me decía tratando de animarme, sonreí, luego volvió su anterior voz oscura.

- _Perol a idea de quebrar su lazo para contigo me gusta, son poder puro, un delicioso aperitivo para recuperar parte de mi antiguo poder….hmmmm, sí, eso suena muy bien…-_ eso en verdad me dio escalofríos y algo de nausea, las otras dos solo se quedaron viéndome espaciando, esperando a intervenir en el momento oportuno.

- _No, no voy a "comerlas", la sola imagen basta para querer hacerme vomitar, pero no las necesito y aun debo llevar a cabo el ritual de separación de almas, debo encontrar un claro o algo similar…Eso debemos hacer ahora-_ le notifique mi decisión final, ella solo asintió y dijo que esperaría, debía reponerse al igual que yo ya que Avalon no surtía efecto en ella tal vez por su naturaleza corrupta o porque es una entidad que supera todas las demás, ya que es una primordial….o eso supongo yo.

-Master-esta vez fue la voz suave y dulce de Caster que me hizo salir de mi ensueño, levante la mirada para verlas esperando por algo, su posición es la de soldados, esperando la orden de su monarca, suspire molesto, me levante y mire por mi ropa ya que solo tengo mis jeans y mis tenis, mi parte superior esta desnuda. Me acerque a lo que quedaba de la ventana y pared, cosa que está más allá de quebrada y destruida, mire la devastación que nuestro combarte dejo en el pueblo, cada casa o esta apenas manteniéndose sobre si misma o está completamente tirada abajo, los restos de la tierra tienen marcas de combate más que visibles, cortes, cráteres, ceniza y magma frio por los fantasmas nobles que usamos los tres…en verdad esto está a otro calibre, este tipo de destrucción solo lo vi en el templo Ryuudou en la batalla final contra Gilgamesh y contra el barro negro.

-¿Alguna de ustedes vio mi ropa, no me gusta estar semidesnudo por ahí-les pedí sin emoción en la voz, solo indiferencia, Caster reacciono y manifestó una camisa de mangas largas blanca junto a un abrigo largo negro, un tapado que era muy similar al abrigo de que llevaba el Guardián EMIYA en el Quinto Toque del Cielo, solo que no tenía las guardias de las manos y el cuello era un poco más grande para cubrir mi nuca y la capa era ligeramente más corta llegando hasta por arriba de mis rodillas.

-Gracias-le dije de manera uniforme, ella me asintió y se vio un diminuto atisbo de una sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, por el otro lado Saber o Alter, no estoy seguro de cómo debo dirigirme hacia ella. Parece que no se lo tomo nada bien por la ligera mueca en su cara, incluso chisto molesta, Caster noto esto se rio por lo bajo, camine fuera de este cuarto destruido y salí de los restos del hospital abandonado, no había ni un solo rastro del otro yo de Ilya y su amiga, escuche dos pares de pasos que me seguían desde atrás, me detuve en medio del camino nevado, la nieve ahora caía una vez más con delicadeza, casi como una danza silenciosa, ellas también detuvieron.

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?-mi pregunta las tomo por sorpresa ya que reaccionaron de manera inesperada, ambas me miraron como si fuera un tonto por esa pregunta.

-Ahhhh con usted Master, somos sus servants-dijo Caster dubitativa y algo incomoda por como la miraba fijamente cual halcón ve un ratón que tanto ansia devorar.

-¿En qué momento las convoque yo a ustedes dos? según recuerdo intentaron matarme hace apenas nada, en lo que a mí respecta, ustedes dos no son mis servants, solo enemigos que me dieron un alto al fuego, además no me vengan que están luchando por un deseo de esa copa de mierda, esto no me interesa ni me concierne en lo mínimo, ese posible deseo que tanto están imaginando solo traerá destrucción y martirio a cualquiera que esté a su alcance-le indique para seguir caminando, pero ellas seguían detrás de mí como si nunca hubieran escuchado mis palabras anteriores, rechiste molesto para mí. Me detuve de golpe y llame al menos dos docenas de armas blancas que flotaban con un aura azulada amenazante a su alrededor. Ellas se detuvieron y estaban pensando que curso de acción tomar ahora, según ellas soy su master, y eso conlleva que en este mundo se está librando una nueva guerra del Santo Grial, eso absolutamente no necesito, debo llevar a cabo el ritual, si lo que Kurou dijo es cierto no le queda mucho antes de que mi magia la absorba y la convierta en mi nuevo poder. Tengo el tiempo en mi contra.

-Master…aquí nos volvimos servants sin master y estábamos a punto de perdernos de nuevo en el Trono de los Héroes, usted al vencernos obligo su magia para con nosotras, en ese momento nos volvimos sus servants….y en cuanto a sus palabras parece que usted ya vivió una guerra santa por el grial….-eso ultimo no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación a decir verdad, mis ojos se estrecharon y mis venas se marcaron debajo de mis ropas, señal de que mi prana había despertado de su letargo, mis armas brillaron y nuevas venas de poder aparecieron en los cuerpos de la hoja en un diseño geométrico.

-Je, tienes razón, además yo no vengo de este mundo, se llevo a cabo un ritual conmigo y mi alma fue trasferida en el espacio-tiempo hasta dar aquí, en la infinita cantidad de universos y mundos posibles, mi maestro en verdad solo me molesta…si vuelvo a ver a ese saco decrepito me asegurare de hacerle un par de agujeros-dije molesto, luego convoque una vez más a Ícaro, las alas ahora eran de cuatro metros y medio de envergadura, el miasma gris/negro caía en una estela de plumas fantasmales, les dirigí una última mirada, Caster reacciono convocando algunas runas y sellos, seguramente tratando de impedir mi huida. Mis armas se abalanzaron sobre ellas destruyendo su alrededor, un cono de polvo y tierra salió disparado cegándolas durante unos segundos. Tiempo que aproveche para mi escape, surque el cielo en cuestión de pocos segundos, luego de unos minutos ya estaba más que lejos de las ruinas que eran ese pueblo fantasma aunque me extraña no haber encontrado rastros de esta nueva Ilya y su amiga cosplayer.

-Con Alter y Caster-

-Maldita sea ese necio y torpe Master, más allá de que logro hacernos frente a ambas en un duelo y se atreve a irse así como así, suficiente, pensaba ser amable pero veo que tendré que meterle sentido en esa nuez hueca que tiene por cabeza-se dijo así misma Alter mientras el miasma negro volvía en toda su aterradora gloria y poder macabro, pero antes de seguirle la pista a su nuevo amo se volvió hacia Caster con su hoja en alto.

-Tú eres solo un estorbo, mago, desaparece de mi camino, o te veras empalada por mi cuchilla-le dijo de manera amenazante y tajante, Caster solo se rio para sí misma mientras cientos de círculos antiguos y olvidados se mostraban a su alrededor, todos apuntando hacia su nueva enemiga/hermana servant.

-Fufufu, como si una mujer cualquiera me pudiera amenazar con un mero palillo encantado con algunas sombras-le dijo, Alter apretó los dientes mientras su miasma se hacía más y más violento.

-te lo advierto magus de cuarta, he matado a cientos de ustedes, serás uno más, harías bien en obedecer y no actuar tan altanera. Deo ir por mi master-le dijo de manera definitiva, Caster al escuchar lo ultimo solo entrecerró sus ojos hacia su oponente.

-Recuerda que el chico también es **mi master** , pequeña espadachín-le advirtió con la voz más oscuro, sus círculos brillaron mientras se cargaban con renovado poder puro.

-Hmph, tú, su servant, no me hagas reír, master no necesita a nadie más que a mí, tu solo eres un peso muerto, soy mejor guerrero y estratega que cualquier otro aquí-le dijo de manera arrogante y altanera hacia Caster que solo se rio aun más, cosa que no le cayó nada bien.

-Fufufufu pero eso no es todo lo necesario para ganar, la moral y el cansancio juega un papel importante en la guerra, y de seguro master debe estar muy cansado, debe necesitar alguien que lo agasaje y relaje…si me entiendes-le dijo de manera simple pero por lo bajo se podía detectar un tono coqueto, Alter enrojeció ligeramente para luego chasquear la lengua en molestia.

-Tch, genial, tengo una moza de bar lujuriosa cualquiera, lo que me faltaba-dijo tanto para sí misma como para ella.

-Fufufu ¿Qué pasa pequeña? Miedo del toque de un hombre… ¿No me digas que aun eres pura?-Caster solo aumentaba la sorna y burla en su voz, Alter por un lado solo deseaba verla muerta pero por el otro, un lado mucho más urgente le instaba a regresar para con su amo, tener esta tonta charla con la magus no le vendría nada bien.

-No me molestes magus-le dijo para dar media vuelta en dirección hacia donde salió volando su terco pero poderoso master.

-Espera ahí pequeña, vamos dile todo a tu hermana mayor Fufufu, debes ser una de esas vírgenes del convento, puras que ansían la llegada de su príncipe azul jajaja-se reía Caster a costa de Alter que solo temblaba de sobremanera mientras se pensaba en cuantos pedazos la puede cortar con Excalibur antes de que muriera…

-¿no vas a decir nada, Rey de los Caballeros?-Alter se detuvo en seco ahí mismo, giro con violencia con la hoja maldita apuntando directamente hacia su garganta, Caster solo se rio un poco para sonreír.

-No te culpes, dijiste el nombre de tu noble phantasm a los cuatro vientos, no es mi culpa que tu leyenda sea tan conocida-le dijo como si fuera algo obvio, incluso que hasta el más tonto pudiera entender a decir verdad, Alter solo gruño como un animal furioso pero bajo su arma para seguir con su camino.

-¿Qué, vas a dejar a tu hermana sola? Que pena….y ahora que haré con el mapa que me guiara hasta mi master, bueno, mejor, más para mí-eso sin duda trajo la atención de Alter, se giro un poco para escucharla.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora si te intereso, que mujer eres tú por amor de Zeus, aunque le viejo barbudo ese solo ve yo, yo y yo…-se dijo a sí misma, de nuevo la hoja de Alter estaba apuntando contra.

-Dame eso, y puede que no te asesine-le dijo Alteren un tono definitivo. Caster solo sonrió.

-Ah, ah, ah, no tan rápido espadachín, el mapa solo reacciona con mi magia, como esperaba, master es alguien…único, y no pienso perder eso, ya en mi vida pasada me vi envuelta en las tretas y los juegos de los dioses que me usaron como una marioneta, peo aquí eso no sucederá, quiero un cambio…y tu quieres un deseo, podemos ayudarnos…-dejo la frase a medias pero el significado oculto era más que entendible para ambas mujeres.

-Te escucho…de momento-dijo Alter mientras bajaba su hoja lentamente.

-En el anterior mundo, despacho de Zelretch-

El viejo loco portador y creador, amo de la segunda verdadera magia miraba sentado en su despacho en su sillón de cuero, perteneciente a un emperador de otro mundo, mágico que dotaba a quien se sentara de la relajación absoluta, en sus manos un refresco y una bolsa de palomitas mientras miraba el desmadre que se estaba produciendo para su deleite y su…..especial concepto de diversión.

Por un lado tenemos al heredero de la familia Tohno, Shiki, este estaba dando vueltas de aquí para allá mientras murmuraba para sí como un loco en la casa de la risa, cada tanto se paraba para tirar de sus cabellos negros con fuerza para aumentar el ritmo de su caminar, el viejo estaba pensando en llamar a un manicomio si esto seguía así, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser divertido.

Akiha Tohno, hermana y cabeza del clan Tohno, estaba sentada en un sofá del despacho del viejo, su cabello bailaba con una promesa de destrucción y solo aniquilación, una sonrisa labrada en su rostro, una muy tétrica, amenazante, malvada y tenebrosa sonrisa que podría dejar pesadillas y graves secuelas a quien la mirara, el sillón o mejor dicho despojo de sillón esta prendido fuego junto al piso, la pared…en fin todo era como ver a una reina infernal esperando al nuevo bastardo que tenga la muy mala suerte de cruzarse en su presencia.

Las criadas de la familia, Hisui estaba al lado de su reina de fuego con la mirada impasible, su traje se movía con el viento sumamente caliente que la rodeaba más sin embargo no la molesta siquiera, en sus manos una bandeja con una tetera y una taza aunque estas solo eran ahora metal fundido, la bandeja de alguna forma logro sobrevivir al asalto de fuego, su mirada era cubierta por su cabello que ocultaba su ojos llenos de una emoción, el enojo, pero no un enojo cualquiera, era la verdadera furia de una de una mujer despechada…pobre del idiota que provoca esta furia que no conoce límites ni obstáculos, sus manos se agarraban con furia a la charola con gran fuerza, la pobre pieza de metal al final sucumbió para caer con el metal fundido a una temperatura de terror logrando derretir el suelo y abrirse paso hasta abajo dejando un agujero, se escucho como alguien grito seguido de UN MEDICO, luego se hizo un eco de gritos al ver al pobre desafortunado que se vio atrapado en el incidente, al final se escucho a alguien gritar despejen, un arco de rayos se hizo visible desde el agujero derretido, cosa que ni les intereso a los presentes.

Kohaku estaba en el otro lado de la habitación mientras sonreía para sí misma, en sus manos un gran cuchillo de cocina, de esos que aparecen en las películas de terror de clasificación M, se estaba riendo mientras lo acariciaba con cuidado y ternura, un aura violeta, ponzoñosa y vil bailaba lentamente.

-Shirou en verdad esta tan muerto cuando den con ella-se dijo el viejo vampiro decrepito para sí, su sonrisa solo se ensancho, solo quedaba la princesa verdadera, Arcueid estaba con las manos flexionándose como garras cada pocos segundos, su sonrisa era una hilera de colmillos y sus ojos rojo sangre brillando como faros que eran la entrada al infierno mismo…

-Corrección, estará mejor en el infierno, ahí serán amables, lo verá como si fuera el paraíso, ante estos locos sufrirá el verdadero purgatorio, Jejeje de saber que reaccionarían así debí enviarlo a otro mundo hace mucho-Zelretch solo se reía como una maniático hasta que la voz de Shiki lo saco de su ensueño loco y delirio de diversión.

-Señor Zelretch…llévenos con Shirou, el nos necesita-le pidió con cuidado, conocía mucho desde el propio Shirou como era su "maestro".

-Jojojo él los necesita, no es más seguro decir que ustedes los necesitan-les cuestiono con diversión, las damas enrojecieron ligeramente mientras que Shiki solo bufo molesto pero a Zelretch no se le escapaba el polvo rosa en su cara que bajo para disimularlo.

-Jejeje pero volviendo al caso escuchen bien, una vez se lleve a cabo el ritual ustedes no volverán aquí a menos que consigan una manera de hacer una brecha en el concepto espacio-tiempo-estaba por seguir cuando Shiki se acerco a su escritorio plantando las manos en el mismo.

-Eso no interesa, llevemos con él-dijo de manera definitiva, el viejo se le quedo mirando fijamente haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, las demás miraban atónitas como Shiki se planto ante uno de los magos, no, uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo. Shiki en verdad tenía pelotas de acero.

-Bien, pero conste que se los advertí, síganme-así dicho las guio hasta la parte más alta de la Torre del Reloj, lugar donde los rituales más poderosos e importantes se llevaban a cabo, su mirada era seria pero por dentro se estaba matando de la risa

- _Cuando Shiki descubra su nuevo…cambio en verdad enloquecerá y las demás solo sumara más y más diversión, una parte de mi se rehúsa el usar a mi alumno mentalmente quebrado para divertirme pero he visto muchos Shirou diferentes en los mundos posibles, ese chico nació para hacer grandes cosas, esta traición no lo detendrá, solo lo reforzara, espero que disfrutes mi regalo Shirou kukuku-_ pensaba para si Zelretch, los guio hasta un espacio desprovisto de cualquier tipo de mueble, en el suelo una enorme mándala, el circulo ritual de trasferencia de alma.

-Pónganse todos en medio del circulo, yo hare el resto-y así hecho obedecieron, el circulo comenzó a separarse del suelo y las cadenas de símbolos y palabras se movían hasta formar una especie de domo o cúpula cubriéndolos, con cada palabra que salía de la boca del viejo tomaban más poder y movimiento, en un momento se expandieron para luego cerrarse de golpe sobre la familia Tohno generando un enorme brillo similar al de una estrella desapareciéndolos.

.Espero que te vaya bien Shirou, porque tus anteriores damas pronto descubrirán la verdad, me pregunto qué harás….redención o condenación-se dijo para sí mientras desaparecía de nuevo en su despacho, doblo su sillón para ponerse más cómodo, lo puso en modo masaje y convoco una tv pantalla plana de 52', sintonizo el canal Xof y vio como los recién enviados aparecían en un cráter desorientados.

-Kukuku esto será divertido-se dijo mientras engubia un hot dog con un banderín en su mano derecha que decía animo Shirou con la cabeza chibi del pelirrojo.


End file.
